Second Chances
by xxmorisempaixx
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances, but one like this? Harry and Malfoy have been mortal enemies since year one. Its year 4.. Is there romance blooming? Harry is feeling flushed this year, and for someone whom he hates.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Hall's ceiling had storm clouds, rain not yet coming down. Harry sat with Ron eating the last of his dessert. "Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned. Neville looked up from stuffing his mouth to say, "She went to the lavoratory.'' Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his head looking at the Slytherin Table. Draco was laughing, and my.. What a great smile he has. Harry flustered a little as he continued to stare at Malfoy. "Why you blushing?" Ron asked. Harry quickly looked at Ron then back at Malfoy, who was now looking at him with a smirk. "No reason I guess.'' "Listen I'll catch up to you later, I have something to do." Everyone headed back to their common rooms except Harry, he snuck away to the mens lavoratory. As he passed the door Draco reached out and grabbed his robe pulling him in close. "You like what you see Potter?" He snickered, his breath hot against Harry's face. Harry struggled a little at Draco's grip, but as he wriggled Malfoy got closer. "I-I don't know why I was staring at you Malfoy okay?" Draco smiled and pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry wasn't prepared for the kiss and sunk back into the wall. Malfoy released the kiss and looked Harry in the eyes,"I sure like what I see." He grinned as he looked at Harry up and down. "Meet me here tomorrow after Potions." Draco walked quite fast down the hall and turned into another corridor. His footsteps echoed as Harry tried to comprehend on what just had happened


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room swooned. As he walked in everyone looked up at him all at once. "Bloody hell.." Ron exclaimed coming to Harry's aid. "Who have you been sneaking around with?" Ron walked with Harry up to bed, "no one" Harry lied getting ready for bed. He laid there in bed thinking about that kiss and how much it meant. After all this time of hating he had realized it was just a really strong love emotion. Harry slowly dozed off, having a dream filled night. He walked lazily to every class, and barely spoke at lunch. "Whats up with you lately?" Hermione gasped. "I forgot my books in Snape's room" Harry exclaimed as he jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran straight into the mens lavoratory's. He gasped for breath as he leaned over a sink, when he looked up Draco was in the reflection. "Oh my!" Harry jumped a little. "Its a little earlier than expected but we can work it out." Malfoy walked up to Harry with a seductive smile and pulled him by his collar into one of the cubicles. Instantly Draco took Harry in his arms and started to kiss him. Harry kissed back as he uncloaked Draco. Things were taking unexpected turns..


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stripped Harry of his robe and shirt throwing them on the ground. He released the kiss laughing quietly as he rips off his own shirt. Harry pulls him back in for a more passionate kiss. Trying not to trip over the toilet in the small cubicle Draco pinned Harry against the opposite wall, running his hands all over his torso. Harry pulled away from the kiss and just stared at Malfoy for a minute. "You have a really nice body" Harry said as he looked Draco up and down smiling. "I know." Draco responded back smirking. "Now stop talking Potter, lets get busy" Malfoy pulled Harry onto him, as they started to kiss again Malfoy tugged on one of Harry's lips. They kissed for a good while, Draco moved his hands down tucking his thumbs into the waistband of Harry's pants. He slowly starts tugging down on them. Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair, their kisses becoming more passionate. Draco threw Harry off of him with great force making the cubicle rattle with sound. "We've been mortal enemies till now, we are closer than many" Draco said rather loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

They both grinned at the same time as they pushed up against each other. Draco unbuckled his pants and started kissing Harry as he unbuckled Harry's. Malfoy turned to move and smashed into the other side of the cubicle. gasping Harry released the kiss, "Its awefully small in here" Harry said looking around. Draco stepped toward Harry giving him less space, We can make it feel bigger, his eyes glimmered as he turned to pull something out of his robe on the floor. Harry stared at Draco's muscular back, at every movement his shoulder blades made as he moved to pick something up. Suddenly footsteps echoed in the lavoratory. "I swear I heard his voice in here" exclaimed Goyle. Malfoy stood up quickly his heart raced. "Malfoy.. You in here?" Crabbe called out. Neither Harry or Malfoy said anything. Crabbe looked around and spotted Malfoy's white head popping out of one of the cubicles.. But unfortunately Harry's was also. "Hey Malfoy.. Who's with you?" Crabbe proceeded to go further in, but Goyle stayed. "No one that is special to you Crabb!" Draco said with fury. Crabbe and Goyle stood down instantly. " "w-we'll wait in the Great Hall for you then" Goyle shouted as they thundered out of the lavoratory. Malfoy sighed and buckled his pants and grabbed his garments. "Well it wasn't like this was going to last anyway, I mean we are enemies." Harry shrugged and grabbed his stuff and straightened back up. Before they left Draco kissed him one last time to prove affection. "No ones to know about this, you hear Potter?" Malfoy straightened his robe and left the lavoratory. Harry didn't know what to say about any of it, so he decided to leave it where it was.


End file.
